


Juvia, The Futa Sadist

by LWDY



Series: Fairy Tail: Futa Universe [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Futanari, Hair-pulling, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWDY/pseuds/LWDY
Summary: The beautiful futanari, Juvia, finally starts trying to get over Gray. Soon after, she meets a hot little trap who changes her life - for the better. Very plot heavy, but gradually develops into a dirty smut-fest.





	Juvia, The Futa Sadist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).



> Juvia Lockser  
> \- 5 ft. 4  
> \- 38F 22 34  
> \- 10 and ¼ Inch cock  
> \- A passionate and kind woman with many secrets, some obvious, others not. She seems to house many masochistic and sadistic tendencies towards those she is romantically interested in, as well as undergoing complete personality shifts. 
> 
> Josh Maxwell (OC)  
> \- 5 ft. 3  
> \- 30AA 23 32  
> \- 2 and ¾ Inch cock  
> \- The definition of “trap”. A beautiful, shy and caring young man, that is almost always assumed to be a woman. Even his voice is effeminate.  
> \- Has bright hazel eyes and cute, light brown hair that falls to his chest and frames his feminine features perfectly.

“The rain…”

Juvia Lockser stands atop a hill overlooking the city of Magnolia. The sky is dark and the city’s lights flicker out one by one. 

“Juvia can feel it again…” Torrents of water splash down onto her face and clothes as she gazes up into the black clouds. Every second, the water connects with her eyes, but she continues to lifelessly gaze up into the billowing dark. 

She raises a hand to her chest. 

“Juvia feels it… In her body… In her heart…” 

The clouds twist and turn. She smiles sadly, knowing that they reflect her inner turmoil perfectly. They weep mournfully, darkening an already dark sky. They cover the small, but bright stars, save for one. 

“Gray…” 

The only visible star in the sky hangs above the only building with lights on: Fairy Tail. 

She closes her eyes in laughter.

“How symbolic…” 

When she reopens her eyes, the final star has been enveloped in blackness, leaving her in perfect darkness. Even the guild lights seem to have dimmed. As she feels the lump raise in her throat, she morphs her body into water. 

“Now nobody can see Juvia cry.” 

She feels the rain splash into her body, distorting her shape. It feels nice. Becoming water takes some of the pain away. Her midnight blue eyes, which were previously bloodshot and puffy, are now merely water, shaped like an eye and devoid of emotion. Devoid of colour. And for the first time since she met Gray, devoid of life. 

*

Juvia slowly opens her eyes. She is greeted by thin rays of light through the curtain of her bedroom. The rain still hammers down on to the Earth. She hears it beating against her window, rudely telling her to get up. Still laying down, she raises her hand to the curtain by the bed and peeks up into the sky. Though the clouds are not black, they are just as thick as she remembers. Just as bleak. 

“Off to work with Juvia.” She smiles to herself, trying to muster up an ounce of motivation. Water is the only thing that comes to her mind. She would use the shower, but can find no reason to do so and instead looks forward to being in the rain again. She knows she should shower, but simply lacks the willpower to even bother. 

The second she leaves homes, she is drenched within seconds. Not that it matters, because she lets her body become one with the water again. She slowly glides an inch above the ground, making her way to the guild. Many people would see her spirit-like form in the rain and immediately turn around, or, those with more consideration for her feelings would stop and pretend that they have forgotten something, then turn around and walk away too. 

When she reaches the guild entrance, she reverts to her human appearance and wipes her eyes. 

“In you go.” Juvia instructs herself.

The first thing she sees when she enters the hall is him. 

He stands by the board where the guild members collect their jobs. Despite the weather, he is still just as topless as ever. Despite the way her rejected her yesterday, he is still just as cool as ever. He lifts a muscular arm and retrieves a paper. Satisfied with the reward listed on the page, he takes a seat at a table with a red-haired warrior. A shapely, blonde woman and pink-haired man soon join them.

The God-squad. 

Juvia heads to the board and peruses it absentmindedly. She pays no attention to the price and only barely focuses on the descriptions of the jobs. A few minutes pass as she takes in none of the information in front of her. People come and go, selecting jobs, but she pays no attention to who they are or what they select. 

“Hello Juvia.” Comes a sweet voice from behind her. She jumps and spins around, to be met with the blue top of a young girls head. She readjusts her eyes and finds her vision filled with the smiling Wendy Marvell. She is a tiny girl - unrealistically cute, but kinder than anybody has any right to be. Juvia forces a smile.

“Hello Wendy, it’s good to see you.” 

“And you. Are you looking for a job?” 

Juvia nods silently. 

“Can you join me on mine? It’s two-man only. Natsu and the others seem to have found themselves a four-man one.” A tiny drop of sweat forms on the small girls cheek as she finishes speaking. It is far too cold to be warm enough to sweat via normal means. Juvia looks at her in scrutiny. She could see through Wendy. Wendy knows why it is raining outside. 

“Alright, Wendy… thank you.” She says the last part softly. 

Juvia likes Wendy, but has been jealous of her relationship with the main four: Natsu, Lucy, Erza … and Gray. Sure, Juvia has been on a few adventures with them, but it was never quite the same as what they all had together. 

“It’s okay.” Wendy puts a hand on Juvia’s arm reassuringly. Strangely, the taller girl does not react to the touch. Not emotionally, or physically. She emptily smiles at the small girl, who returns it in a much more genuine way and retracts her hand. 

They delve into the job requirements. It seems mostly straight forward. A young mage has apparently gotten themself into some trouble ten miles outside of Magnolia. He requires two high class mages to clear out what he thinks is a denizen of beasts near his home, as it keeps being attacked. 

“The paper says that Josh is also a mage. Do you think he is in any guilds?” Wendy asks, curiously. 

“Juvia suspects not, seeing as he asked us for help, and not them.” 

“Of course! Well, let’s go!” Wendy jumps up excitedly. It’s clear that she’s being so optimistic for Juvia’s sake. But knowing this just makes the older girl feel worse. Regardless, she gets up too. 

Her eyes want to look over to the usual ruckus in the middle of the hall, but she refuses to let them. 

Until he calls her name. 

“Yes, Gray.”

“Ah, no “sama” today?” He laughs to himself. A forced smile appears on Juvia’s lips as she remains silent. 

“I… want to say I’m s-“

Juvia raises her hand. 

“Juvia understands. Juvia will not harass you anymore.” 

Gray’s expression is a blend of confusion and understanding. It is quite the sight. 

Wendy, who is stood by Juvia’s side, looks up at her with a soft and caring expression. Her eyebrows are furrowed in worry. 

“Excuse Juvia and Wendy” She turns and heads to the entrance, with Wendy close on her heels. 

“Be careful!” He calls. Regardless of his actions last night, he does sound very genuine. Juvia looks back and once again makes herself smile.

*

“Juvia… is not sad… or, at least, Juvia does not think so.” She speaks to Wendy whilst they ride the train. 

“But then, why aren’t you your happy self again?” The tiny girl sits opposite from Juvia, with an intense expression. 

“Because…” The taller girl glances out of the window to her left. She racks her brain, but is unable to find an answer. The rain continues to slam into the Earth and everything on it. Wendy follows her gaze, but does not speak, only waits. After a minute of silence, Juvia talks:

“Juvia can feel the rain inside her heart. It is both comforting… and lonely…” 

After saying this, both women continue to sit in silence, watching the rain lash against the glass. Juvia has not cried since seeing Gray. She has not wanted to, nor felt any sudden urge to do so. 

“Juvia likes the rain, Wendy. It is always there when she needs it. Both inside, and out.” She motions to her chest and then outside. 

“It rains when you are… sad?” 

“Juvia does not know anymore… Juvia is sorry.” Even though she felt the need to apologise, she still feels nothing inside. Nothing, but the water raging on. Before Wendy can respond, Juvia continues:

“But Juvia is okay. Juvia promises.” 

Wendy nods. She is at a loss for words. She finds herself caring far too deeply about Juvia than she should – and that’s saying a lot because she is a very kind person as it is. 

“I’m here for you Juvia, okay?” The small girls words are barely audible, but they still reach Juvia’s ears. 

“Thank you.” 

*

The wilderness is thick with plant life and dense with small creatures, though nothing threatening, at least not for now. The girls make their way through the trees, sheltered from the water falling from the sky – their train only took them a few miles from their destination, and so, must walk the remainder of the way. 

Finally they reach a clearing, and make out a cosy little cottage, surrounded by a variety of well-kept flowerbeds – well-kept, save for the patches that have been torn up on the right side of the house. Wendy hands the map they were using back to Juvia, who slips it into her inside coat pocket. 

“I’ll see if Josh is home now. Can you examine the damage on the side of the house?” 

Wendy nods and steps into the rain. She quickly casts a wind incantation on herself to prevent the rain from hitting her. Juvia steps forward.

There is a clean pathway parting the flower beds, leading to what looks like the front door. She walks forward and taps her knuckles against the wood. Instantly, it swings open, and Juvia is met with a beautiful, young woman, standing at just an inch shorter than herself. 

“Is Josh here?” 

“Ummm, yes, come in, please.” The woman seems quite timid, whether this is due to lack of social experience, or something else is anyone’s guess. 

Juvia strolls into the room, expecting to see the contractor, but is instead greeted by an empty room – empty of other people that is.

“We are here for the job, where is he?” Juvia asks calmly. The woman shuffles over to the centre of the room. 

“I am Josh.” He bows in greeting. 

“You are J…” Juvia loses her words as her eyes began to scour the man – if you could even call him that. He was the cutest male she had ever seen. His eyes are big and a bright hazel colour. They bespeak innocence. His hair is straight, and a touch longer than Juvia’s, but shorter than Wendy’s, reaching just past his chest. It is a light brown that almost matches his eyes. It frames his face, gently accentuating it. His features are very soft and delicate - a direct contrast to Juvia’s own stronger face shape. 

Midnight blue eyes drop down to examine Josh’s body. His figure is unbelievably feminine. He has a tiny waist and wide hips, almost as wide as her own. Though the only way someone might guess that this beautiful creature is male, is his chest – or lack thereof. Her eyes drop even lower… 

Juvia finds her words before she gets too carried away:

“Of course you are.” She smiles at Josh, warmly. 

They are interrupted by Wendy. 

“The damage is mostly to the garden and the creatures that did it are most likely quite big. Whoever Josh is, they must be a good fighter to stop the creatures from reaching the cottage. Who’s the pretty girl?”

Josh’s face starts burning up. 

“Did I say something wrong?” 

Juvia raises her eyebrows and gestures the back of her hand towards Josh.”

“This is Josh.” Her tone is quite dry. Wendy’s face lights up.

“Oh, you are so cute!” She blurts out. After realising what she said, she quickly apologises. Josh shrugs it off awkwardly.

“It’s okay… I’m just happy you are both girls…” He chuckles lightly. 

“Oh? Why’s that?” Juvia asks with a very subtle sultry twinge. Josh’s wide eyes widen even further.

“N-no reason! Let’s discuss the job now?”

*

As they talk about what to do, Juvia can’t take her eyes off of Josh. His shapely, but firm body. The way his clothes cling to his curves. Even what he’s wearing seems intentionally feminine, and, in nature, designed to show off his body. He wears a short, sleeveless, crimson dress that hugs his figure snugly, showing off his taut shape. It starts to elegantly billow out at the lower back, and stops at his mid-thighs. A direct contrast to this is a large, loose, deep blue scarf that is wrapped around his neck. It reaches his shoulders and hangs down his back along with his long, soft-looking hair. The scarfs colour is perfectly synonymous with Juvia’s ocean-like locks. 

If he wants to be portrayed as male then he’s doing a terrible job. Juvia thinks that this surely must be intentional.

“Okay, so I will stay and watch the cottage then. Are you both ready to go?” Wendy softly asks, looking up into Juvia’s eyes. She returns the gaze and smiles warmly.

“Yes. Josh?”

He nods and stands up. As he approaches the door he pulls a pair of long, brown fingerless gloves from a cupboard, presumably for combat more than style. Regardless, they look good and stop at around about the mid-bicep. He looks back to find both bluenettes staring at him - one innocently, and the other… not so much. 

“W-what?” He shyly crosses his arms over his torso. Wendy nervously looks up at her friend for guidance. The two of them, despite their matching hair colour, couldn’t look more different at this moment. Their expressions make one of them seem like the definition of purity and the other of impurity. The latter finds herself actually wanting to smile more than she has done all day.

“Juvia is just browsing.” Her expression is stiff, but feels a swell of excitement in her stomach. ‘Juvia is flirting!’ She thinks. 

Josh’s cheeks flush in a red that matches his dress. At that instant, the rain ceases completely - both inside of Juvia’s chest, and outside of the cottage. 

*#Smut ahead#*

As they both head into the forest, Josh leads the way to where he thinks the beasts reside. He is a foot ahead of Juvia, who finds herself staring at his beautiful butt.

Juvia has never fantasized about a sissy before, save for the occasional fantasy about Erza or Wendy. She was always too caught up with Gray to give any deep thought about others. Now, however, all she can seem to think about IS others. And not in the selfless kind of way. In the sadistic, sexual kind of way. Mostly about Josh. What she wouldn’t give to grab him by the hair and-

“Ouch!” 

Juvia’s head connects with Josh’s roughly, making them both fall to the ground. 

“Hey! Why did you stop?” Juvia asks Josh a little more forcefully than she should have. 

He points to a strange slime-like creature with a big face on the front of it. A few more can be seen about 20 metres further behind it. 

“This is the kind of creature that has been giving you trouble?” Juvia stifles a laugh. Josh’s expression becomes laden with hurt.

“Hey, I didn’t say I was strong…” 

Juvia immediately feels guilty. It makes her get frustrated. 

She jolts upright and strides over to the massive creature and looks it straight in the eyes. It seems quite slow, and takes a second to even notice her. In a fluid motion she jabs her fist straight through its nose. The creatures dumb face seems to lighten in amusement, as her hand is now trapped in its body. Juvia just smiles.

The creature bloats and swells up as fear grips its face. All the while, she stares intensely into its eyes. Small holes form around its body as a mixture of its insides and water spout out from them. Finally, the creature bursts, scattering the nearby plant-life with a sickly blue gunk. She then phases into her water form.

“Next.” She laughs darkly. 

Juvia proceeds to tear apart the pack of creatures with what looks like zero effort. She is graceful and deadly, just like the raging sea. 

“Wow…” Josh watches the display in awe. 

Juvia abruptly appears in front of him in her human form. She is dripping with pieces of the creatures. 

“Juvia has finished!” Her voice is a little psychotic. Josh can’t help but feel apprehensive. He stands up and shuffles backwards a little. 

“What is wrong? Juvia did good, right?!”

He nods overzealously feeling a strange fear bubbling in his stomach. Juvia feels a storm billowing in her chest. 

“Do you like Juvia? Josh? Do you love Juvia?” 

“W-what?” 

“Do you want Juvia?” The tall girls eyes are alight with an inhuman passion. 

“I, umm, well, I don’t really-“

“Are you rejecting Juvia?” Her voice loses its psychotic edge, but is instead replaced with a soft, pained tone. 

“Please, Juvia, you are scaring me a little…” He puts his arms in front of him defensively.

Water like ropes shoot up through the floor and wrap around his ankles. He attempts to kick his legs out, but to no avail. Juvia’s magical capabilities are far beyond his own.

She walks over to Josh with a confident and powerful stride. She brings her hand against the front of his short dress.

“You don’t feel very big…” The dominator chuckles. She continues:

“But, there’s definitely something there…” She takes her hand away and wraps it around his tight body. Her other takes and handful of his surprisingly plump butt. Their lips come together. As Josh brings up a hand in protest, more water comes from the ground and stops it dead. Slowly, both hands are fastened behind his back, all whilst Juvia continues to assault the inside of his mouth with her tongue. Josh, admittedly feels himself becoming rather hot with arousal, and Juvia’s cool body is quite nice against his. Not to mention her great chest crushing into his nearly non-existent one. Suddenly, his dominator pulls back. 

“You will love Juvia. Especially after seeing this.” 

The curvaceous mage takes a hand to her belt and undoes it, then calmly unbuttons her coat. Josh could visibly see the tight material loosening and freeing those giant tits. In a swift motion, she throws her coat to the side, revealing the best (and only) pair of breasts Josh has ever seen. She then tosses her hat away and literally rips off her booty shorts to reveal a long, thick and flaccid cock. It hangs down between her shapely thighs and looks really heavy.

“Do you see this, Josh?” 

He whimpers and nods. It’s honestly quite hard to miss. 

“This, is going to become your everything. You will live to serve this. You will be Juvia’s personal sissy.” 

Josh can’t even take his eyes away from it. ‘How is something that thick going to fit inside of me? And it’s not even hard yet…’ He thinks to himself. It looks to be much bigger than his own. It actually looks quite monstrous on her.

“Are you jealous, Josh? Is it that you wish you were as big as Juvia? Or is it that you wish that Juvia was inside of you?” Juvia teases him, feeling her own cock start to swell up. She keeps going:

“Because Juvia is pretty sure you couldn’t take anyone, not with what Juvia felt in there.” She motions to the crotch of his dress. She then gets up right into his face and whispers into his ear.

“You were born for this, Josh.” 

She reaches under his dress and feels the hard cock trembling through some panties.

He cums from the contact alone.

“Oh, G-“

Juvia slams her other hand over his lips and pulls a disapproving face. 

“Disappointing.” She feels it seep through the material and onto her fingers. There feels like there’s quite a lot of it… 

“Aww, were you backed up? Well, with Juvia as your owner, you will never have to go without again.” She retracts her hand and shoves him to the ground. The water binding him stops as she does so. He winces, expecting to crash into the ground, but instead lands on an unusually soft and firm pool of water. It suddenly begins wrapping around his body and moving him into a more suitable position. He finds himself on his elbows and knees with his butt sticking high in the air. He also notices that his clothes have gone as well.

“Ahh!” He jolts. He tries to cover himself, but the same rope like entities have wrapped around his wrists, elbows, knees and ankles, preventing him from moving at all. He snaps his head back to Juvia with worried eyes, and immediately notices her holding his clothes.

“Being a water mage has its advantages. Juvia thinks it’s time to get started… Are you ready to feel a real cock?” 

“Mmmmmm.” The trap whines pathetically against his restraints. 

Juvia steps forward and tosses his clothes away. She takes in Josh’s nude, feminine body.

“You sure make a convincing woman… But Juvia can see clearly now.” She kneels behind him and lines up her fully erect cock with his bubbly butt. 

“You only have a boy pussy… and nothing else.” She rams her cock-head into his tight, barely used ass. The feeling is unbelievable. It squeezes her thick shaft harder than anything else ever has. Even though she has easy access to water, she doesn’t want to use it. She wants this to be dry, and tight. She wants Josh to feel every single one of her 10 inches the way they are supposed to be felt. His cock pathetically hangs between his legs, growing hard yet again. 

As Juvia pulls back, she leans sideways to look at its size. 

“Psh, you deserve to be Juvia’s bitch when you have something that small.”

She brutally shoves back in - this time she gets halfway inside. He whimpers like the sissy he’s becoming. 

“How does it feel, knowing that Juvia is only halfway in you? How does it feel, knowing that only half of Juvia's length is still so much bigger than yours?”

“It feels good.” He moans.

“Good little trap, now you need to shut-up, okay?” 

He nods obediently.

She quickly thrusts in even more. With each new push she gets an inch closer to being fully inside of him.

6 inches.

7 inches.

8 inches.

9 inches… He audibly whines.

“The next time you open your mouth, Juvia will come over there and force this so far down your throat that you won’t be able to make a sound.”

He is silent.

10 inches. 

10 and ¼ inches, now fully absorbed into the little fuck-boy’s slutty ass. She takes a fistful of his long, feminine hair and pulls his head back. As she fucks him, she pulls the it, making his body arch and exaggerate his already curvy shape. She watches her fat meat being eagerly taken by his greedy hole. It’s clear that he has long since given up fighting it, and was just letting Juvia abuse him. Regardless, there was no fun in stopping the rough stuff. She’s going to make him remember this for his entire life. 

“Uh, fuck.” Juvia grunts rather darkly with one of her savage thrusts. He takes the pounding like a champ, loving every second of it. It takes all of his willpower to stop himself from moaning, but alas, it feels too good.

“Mmm.” 

It’s only a small sound, but Juvia hears it and stops mid thrust. 

“You see, now Juvia is in a dilemma. Juvia wants to fuck your pretty face, but this butt is… too good…” 

She clicks her fingers. 

An exact replica of herself appears in front of Josh. The Juvia clone looks mostly human, save for a very subtle spirit-like radiance. 

“Silence him.” She commands. 

“Yes, master.”

The clone instantly gets up and positions the tip of her dick against his lips. Unsurprisingly, he opens his mouth, ready to take his punishment. She rams herself inside and smashes into the back of his throat, forcing him to gag. The water mage finds herself unable to prevent a smile from spreading across her face. 

“Make him understand that he is beneath Juvia.” She commands. 

Josh splutters around the massive intruder entering and re-entering his throat at a brutal pace. The clone is pretty much forcing him to deepthroat her weapon – no matter how much he tries to force it out. She is on a mission, a mission to please Juvia, and he should be doing the same. He begins trying to rock his hips back and forward, trying to make his master feel good. She laughs darkly.

“Good boy. It must be easy being the bitch in the relationship when you’re a dirty trap, there are only two holes to fill.” She mocks him. Regardless, he has become entranced in the pleasure that only thick cocks can bring. Juvia smashes herself balls deep back inside of him with a force that even makes her clone jump in surprise. She watches Juvia smash into him and make his butt bounce with each aggressive shove. Just seeing the raw power of Juvia brings her closer to cumming. 

“Juvia!” Her tone is unbelievably cute as she moans and cries in pleasure. Their eyes remain locked together as they pound into their fuck-doll. Strangely, the clone finds herself deeply infatuated with Juvia. She loves seeing her God trashing into him. 

“Ahhhh!” A high pitched whine ejects from her throat as an unholy amount of semen blasts into Josh’s stomach. She continues to stare at Juvia, as if in a dreamlike trance. The trap struggles to keep all of the cum down, but simply has no choice as the cock fills his throat completely. Josh can literally feel it land in his stomach and it makes him shiver. 

“Well done.” Juvia coos as the her clone twitches, releasing the last few blasts. She collapses backwards, instantly falling to sleep and fading away. Its energy returns to Juvia’s body. Josh coughs and attempts to lift his hand up and rub his throat, but finds himself still forced onto the ground by the magical restraints. Suddenly, his bindings disappear. Juvia lays on her back.

“Get on.” 

Obeying his master, he scrambles atop her hips in the reverse cowgirl position, and gradually lowers himself onto the penis. It re-enters much easier than before, having been stretched so wide by Juvia’s sheer girth and savagery. As he starts riding her, his own dick hits himself in the stomach.

“You look so good from behind you know…” Juvia compliments, her hands on the thin waist before her. The bottom of her hands rest on the top of his jiggling butt. This new angle feels incredible. Her cock stands upright as her pet slides up and down the length with surprising skill. He rocks his hips, but not overmuch, and has a perfect mix of pressure and speed, seemingly knowing exactly when to grind and when to bounce. 

“You can speak.”

“Thank you, Juvia.” 

“Call me Juvia-sama.” 

“Yes, Juvia-sama.”

“Mmmmmm…” The water-mage moans to herself. It felt good to hear that. 

“Say it again.” 

“Juvia-sama!” He moans.

“Again!” She roars.

“JUVIA-SAMA!” He leans forward and begins slamming his ass down onto her hips at an incredible force. The water-mage finally starts to feel her orgasm approaching. Within seconds, Josh’s cock jettisons semen across the earth as his whole body quakes in sheer ecstasy. 

“Are you ready to be Juvia’s forever?!” She shouts, now gripping a butt cheek in each hand and smashing up inside of him. He just makes high-pitched, unintelligible whines in response. 

Suddenly she shoves him forward so his chest and face smash into the ground. She takes him by the hair and fucks him into the floor with unrelenting force and sadism. For all intents and purposes, he was in bliss. Taking an onslaught such as this is something he never knew he needed, but now that he has felt what it is like, he never wants to be rid of it. 

Juvia lets out an incredible moan and Josh finally feels what it’s like to be filled with cum. He thought the clone came a lot, but this is something else. She literally doesn’t stop for thirty full seconds, all the while still aggressively pounding into him. The cum gives every following thrust a sticky and wet sound, and allows her to fuck him even faster. It's like an endless cycle: the cum makes the hole wetter, which makes her go faster, which extends her orgasm even longer. 

At this point Josh is convinced that there is more cum splashing back out, than there is inside of him. He is also convinced that he won’t be walking again for a long time. 

Finally, Juvia’s orgasm subsides. 

Suddenly she stands upright, full of energy. 

“Your cottage, let’s go.” She commands. He merely looks back at her in bewilderment, cum still dripping from his gaping hole. 

“You thought Juvia was finished with you? Think again. You belong to Juvia. Forever.” 

Josh blinks in shock. He knows he doesn’t have a say in it… but that somehow makes him feel even more lascivious than before. He finds himself suddenly lifted and quickly meets the back of Juvia’s head. She wants to give him a piggy-back home… He wraps his arms around her and quietly speaks:

“Thank you…” 

Juvia does not reply, she only nods. 

He nuzzles the side of his face into his new masters back and closes his eyes, gradually drifting off into one of the best sleeps he has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I will most likely make another chapter with these characters and may include scenes with the other girls from the Fairy Tail guild. Please feel free to comment! I am always happy to hear what you have to say.  
> Thank you and take care.  
> https://www.lwdyfuta.com


End file.
